fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Storm Spoiler Tutorial
Chapter 16: The Eye of the Storm Travel to Eye of the Storm and purchase the next add-on (it's 800k gold & keep in mind it will also slow pole leveling.) Keep casting to get your bearings in the rough water, which will continually move you away from the center of Eye of the Storm. After a few casts, you will find yourself thrown out of the Eye of the Storm by a huge wave. You will lose gold but have chances to find a piece of some old Farovian treasure while being washed away. Go visit Mousso and see if he can help you. (Head towards Doom and check Mousso's hut https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/beach-hut ) NOTE:Always make sure you read your chapters and look for any clues you may need. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/story/ten-year-storm Chapter 17: Communication is Key While working on the task of catching 40 Communication Crab Fish that Mousso gave you back at Eye of the Storm, keep checking how far you are from the Eye (it will be next to your location). Your risk level will increase over catches. When it is red or HIGH RISK, the next fishing attempt will result in being washed away by a big wave. Each time you get washed away, you get a chance of finding a collectible from the Ten Year Storm Collection ( link https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/collectable/ten-year-storm ) but it will also take your gold (amounts vary from ~3000 to ~7800 gold). NOTE: THIS SET OF COLLECTABLES CAN ONLY BE HANDED ONCE! AFTER YOU'VE HANDED A SET IN, YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO FIND ANY OF THESE COLLECTABLES! Traders and enthusiasts might want to pick up a additional set. If you decide you don't like being washed away, you must travel back to Stormy Straights to read the current weather radar to see where the Eye is... and then voyage back to the Eye. The reading of the radar is done automatically upon arrival. On the flip side, if you want to be washed away, travel to Stormy Straight and then turn around immediately afterwards and that should bump your risk level all the way up to HIGH RISK. When you have captured the 40th Communication Crab, the order for the Personal Storm Radar will be placed. It will take four days. With this Personal Storm Radar, you can see how far in ft you are from the center (300+ ft. usually indicates High Risk), and you can reposition yourself to the center by clicking on that distance value. Chapter 18: Pirates Ahoy When your 4 days are up, go collect your radar device from Mousso. It allows you to see the weather forecast in real time and instantly re-position your boat back into the Eye when desired. (click the distance next to your location to reposition yourself). Mousso has some bad news for you about Stu at this time. Stu has been taken captive by pirates and to ransom him you must collect and do the following: a) Catch 1 Sea Trinicorn Fish. (Eye of the Storm) b) Catch the Pirate's lost parrot (Doom Island). Watch for any clue that might make capture easier or your net harder for the parrot to spot. c) Recover the Captain's wooden leg lost while being swept away. Drink Tarpit Stout until you pass out and until it says that you should wash yourself away (estimated about 7 of them). Then use the wash away trick at Eye of the Storm d) Retrieve the barrel of rum from Sass.(Stormy Straight) She is thirsty now since you have not been giving her water. She now wants your Tarpit Stouts. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/sass?feed-tarpit=ooh-yea So give her Tarpit Stouts (7 of them) until she's satisfied. You can always check your tasks and progress by viewing them at the beach hut. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/beach-hut You can do these in any order. Once you have done all four requirements at the Beach Hut in-game (see link above), it will reflect (COMPLETE!) for all four you will see: Exchange the requirements with the crazy pirates! Hopefully they hand Stu over! and you can click a link to 'Exchange the items for Stu!' Chapter 19: Stu is Safe Nice work! Ransom can now be handed over to the pirates for Stu's release. You have rescued Stu but sadly his sailboat and treasure map are still missing. Stu insists we must find his boat and his precious map. After you got Stu back from the Pirates, Stu disclosed the location of his boat! We've heard that the boat is being guarded by some Reigning Deity's and that we will have to battle to get the boat. We are up to the challenge. Hurry, before the pirates get to Stu's boat! Requirement: • Catch the 3''' Reigning Deity Fish that are guarding Stu's boat (Catch and remove them!) '''Reward: • Stu's Boat - hopefully you can get to it before the Pirates! Tip: This is a Possibly Extinct fish and can be rather difficult to catch. Suggest using the quest boost, depending on which pole you are using of either Tricorn Tiramisu, Jubilant Jelly or Fatty Fudge quests. Chapter 20: The Storm Strikes We did it! Stu and I were able to defeat the Reigning Deity's but you aren't going to believe what happened next...... Category:Eye of the Storm Category:Chapter